Treasury Minister defends Budget
Senior Government Minister, Blair Smith MP, Minister of State for the Treasury, responded to criticism of the Government's recent budget in a speech in the Chamber of Deputies. "Mr Speaker, I often find myself deary in this Chamber. Today, perhaps, more than any other time. I look around and ask if there's perhaps a magnificent author among us, writing a novel about a Boy in fairyland. That's what it honestly feels like when listening to the Oh-So-Loyal Opposition. Maybe I'll get my conducting Baton out; they all sound so in tune. But a broken, squirmy bad tune. Surely they get bored of constantly talking the taxpayer and people down? They go beyond scrutiny and opposition, they are very loyal to one thing: self interest! Let's just look at what they've told the Chamber, Mr Speaker. The Right Honorable Shadow Secretary tells us, the budget shows 'inability' to Govern and we on the Government benches lack 'basic duties' of government. Mr Speaker, laughable. Which Party ignored constant and clear signs that war was coming? Which Party ignored the Conservatives in raising Defense Spending and preparing for war? Which Party failed at every step to secure the war time economy? The Socialists! Then the not-so Republican, Republicans tell us 'we should blame the taxpayer'. Sorry, no. I'm not sure the gentleman knows where Government money comes from! But what iced the cake for me, Mr Speaker, was when the Ross Bobs told the Chamber, quote, 'beating the Devil that is this budget'. Mr Speaker, I look across the Chamber and see the real Devils! The monsters who want to raise taxes, raise business taxes, nationalize, spend money which, hey presto, we do not have and run this country into the ground! The National Government's Budget is a budget not of choice, but reason. Of course we'd like to spend; of course we'd like to help everyone and everything; of course the Government is sympathetic to the Opposition in that sense. But we can't. The Government is accused of not listening to the experts: utter nonsense. This Budget was crafted out of expert opinions. This Budget calls into reason what's been hiding for a long time: we cannot spend what we do not have. I know the Opposition have no idea what economics is, but let me explain it to them briefly. Money is not infinite. You have to choose your spending wisely. Just like the poorest families out there who have to choose between a pint of milk or a loaf of bread. When families budget for a holiday they budget in spending less so they can afford the holiday. When families want to buy a new house, or piece of equipment, they cut back on spending to afford it. The Government is proud of it's record and it's only been two years! We are proud that we've cut tax on the poorest in our society; we are proud that we've cut away wasteful spending through privatizing student loans and cutting the family support act out; we are proud of the CDR Act which will bring home soldiers to a job and support and most of all, we are proud of this budget. Thanks to cuts in useless departments. Commissions which have not released information for years having reduced spending will not lead to it being able less capable of functioning. Funds for targeted investment have been bloated and not used effectively, cutting it down allows for more focused spending. Security and legal services which are renown for wasteful spending will now be forced to cut back their wild and reckless spending. It is thank to these cuts we have been able to protect vital services, such as welfare, pensions, healthcare and housing. If we do not make these cuts now, then when? If we do not take quick and swift measures, then when? If we do not pass this budget, then when will we get a budget? If we do not protect vital services, then what? If we let the economy die, then what? Then why, when, what and how is a question the opposition cannot answer. Shame on them for wishing to condemn millions of Falleens to poverty and a country of debt and ruin. The Government has taken the challenge sensibly, smartly and with great intelligence. Again, something to be proud of!" Category:The Imperial Constitution